this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oblężenie Zakazanego Miasta
Kimże jest ten niedorzeczny tłuścioch niesiony na tronie przez stado pałąkowatych niewolników? - ''wyłonił się z czarnego tunelu Dalaj Lama niczym student na wymianie ''Ożywiłeś Marie Colvin? - ''zapytałeś ''Tak, w trumnie będzie wyglądała jak żywa po tym jak wysmarowałem ją tą czarną rzepą Miałeś ją uratować! Toż uratowałem jej godność i poczucie estetyki! Doskonale wiesz co miałem na myśli! Nie wiem czego oczekiwałeś wstrętnie otyły grubasie, jestem mnichem! Nie kapłanem! Mnichem! Mogę rzucić na jej truchło co najwyżej zaklęcie Kamiennej Skóry! To idź i to zrób, zanim gnidy się w niej zalęgną, a potem ją tu przywlecz! Gnidy? W tych okolicach to co najwyżej larwy mopsa... Co? Idę już idę Po tym jak wrócił, skierowaliście się w stronę groteskowego grubasa, słysząc zbliżający się chiński pościg. I kiedy chińczycy mieli was już dopaść, z obozu grubasa posypał się deszcz strzał, szatkując skośnooki pułk. Jednak nie było to trafne stwierdzenie, bo jak się przyjrzałeś, przeciwna strona także była skośnooka, tylko że bardziej brudna i dzika. Stać! Kimże jesteście!? - ''zawołał strażnik ''Jesteśmy... Milczeć, nikt was nie pytał o zdanie! Pójdziecie przed oblicze wielkiego Kublaj Khana... Nie wątpię, że wielkiego - ''wyszeptał Dalaj Lama zakrywając dłonią usta. Strażnik spojrzał przymrużając oczy z niepewną nienawiścią ''I to on wyda wyrok co z wami zrobić! Zaciągnięto was do białego (byłeś przekonany, że do ślubnego) namiotu. W środku, wzdłuż wsporników w kształcie kolumn podtrzymujących namiot, siedziały całe tłumy dzikiej szlachty, przywodząc na myśl takie ustawienie, żeby wszyscy załapali się na ujęcie kamerą. Na szczycie, na wysokim podeście siedział spaślak, a fałdy wylewały się na schody. Było to absurdalne, bo niby jak się tam wtoczył? Kimże jesteście!? - ''zawołał z okropnym akcentem Marco Polo, znany podróżnik, słynący z tego, że od najmłodszych lat robił za agenta specjalnego i szpiega mongolskiej armii, czym zapisał się na kartach historii ''Jesteśmy... Milczcie! Najpierw uklęknijcie przed władcą świata! Chyba władcą świata kulinariów - ''wyszeptał Dalaj Lama, zakrywając dłonią usta i parskając. Wszyscy w sali przymrużyli oczy ze skonfundowaną nienawiścią ''Klękać! Uklękliście Jesteśmy... Milczeć! Zanim będziecie mieli czelność się odezwać, macie obowiązek wręczyć podarek Wielkiemu Władcy! Niestety, nie zakupiliśmy ostatnio żadnych wypieków - ''Wyszeptał Dalaj Lama, zakrywając dłonią usta, wstrząsany serią nieokiełznanych parsków. Wszyscy w namiocie przymrużyli oczy jeszcze bardziej ''A więc co przygotowaliście dla Wspaniałego Władcy? W sumie to nic. W zasadzie, to nie miałeś nic, co mógłbyś wręczyć nawet wieśniakowi. Nie mając innego wyjścia, wskazałeś serdelkowatym palcem na worek jutowy, który ze sobą przytargaliście. Kartofle? Nie, coś znacznie cenniejszego! Spod podestu wyłonił się przerośnięty murzyn (na pewno pędzony na kurczakach) z kucykiem przerzuconym przez ramię i rozpakował zawartość worka. Ścierwo pirata? ''- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Marco Polo ''Skamienione ścierwo pirata! Skamienione ścierwo pirata? Tak, skamienione ścierwo pirata! Tak? I na co komu skamienione ścierwo pirata? A na co komu byłoby skamienione ścierwo pirata?! Do ozdoby! I targaliście ze sobą przez pustkowia skamienione ścierwo pirata? Jest takie cenne? No... jakby nie patrzeć to skamienione ścierwo pirata, kto by nie chciał mieć skamienionego ścierwa pirata?! Nie wiem w sumie, nigdy nie miałem skamienionego ścierwa pirata... Skończcie już z tym ścierwem, po prostu zaciągnij je do magazynu, gdzie będzie leżało z resztą drogocennych śmieci na złotym wysypisku, które muszą targać w nieskończoność niewolnicy i przejdźmy dalej z tematem, na miłość boską - ''dodał wysokorangowy brudas w sukience i długich włosach na styl Karola Siemaszko, łypiący z otworów wyciętych w namiocie w miejscu oczu portretu wiszącego na ścianie. Zapewne jakiś książe. ''Przestań się tam ukrywać, Ahmad! '' ''A gdzie? Tam, za tym portretem! Cholera, spalona miejscówka! - ''i spierniczył ''Hmmm no dobra, niech będzie skamienione ścierwo pirata w zamian za audiencję. No więc jesteśmy... Milczeć! Audiencja odbędzie się w piątek za dwa tygodnie. Wtedy tucznik skończy jeść właśnie niedzielny obiad - ''wyszeptał Dalaj Lama, wstrząsany parskami przerywanymi wyrwanym rechotem. ''Co mu jest?! Parchaty?! Szybko, uciąć mu łeb zanim zarazi naszego Króla Królów! Nie! Spokojnie! To tylko ta wszędobylska kurkuma i smród konia podrażniły mu nozdrza - ''szybko wytłumaczyłeś. Dalaj Lamie tak jakoś przestało być do śmiechu, a stał się lekko poirytowany. ''Ja i tak uciąłbym mu ten łeb, bo w sumie czemu nie, zawsze może okazać się zdrajcą albo zagrożeniem. Skończ swoje gierki Ahmad, wyłaź z tamtąd! Niby skąd? Spod podestu przecież! A niech cię cholera - ''i spierniczył ''W sumie to jesteście więźniami i możecie się na coś przydać, dlatego was wykorzystamy i jeśli się sprawdzicie to będziecie mogli pomówić z Grubasem Grubasów od ręki.I dostaniecie zdobyczną dziwkę w nagrodę Po prostu utnij im te łby! - ''dobiegło echo z korytarza ''Co niby mamy zrobić? Przynieście łeb tego kundla Jia Sidao Mamy mu go uciąć? Nie musicie I jak niby mamy tego dokonać? Zaraz zaczniemy oblężenie, po prostu skorzystajcie z okazji. Nie stanowicie wyzwania dla mistrza stylu Modliszki, dlatego wspomoże was Tysiąc Oczu. Chodź tu mistrzu. Zza kotary wylazł łysy mnich przedstawiający się jako Tysiąc Oczu. Kiedy stanął się lekko pokłonić, Dalaj Lama skorzystał z okazji i podszedł do niego, bezceremonialnie wsadzając palucha w jego oko. Ha! Dziewięćset Dziewięćdziesiąt Dziewięć Oczu! Ha! Wcale nie, bo to oko jest ślepe i go nie liczę! A poza tym gdzie pchasz te brudne łapy? - ''powiedział mnich, trzymając się za silnie łzawiące oko ''Głupcze, przez ciebie tylko się ośmieszyłem! Mam nadzieję, że nie zdechniesz ze wstydu! A tak na marginesie gdzie jest... Nie ważne, wy prowadźcie, a ja zajmę się celem. A zatem czas wydać rozkaz do natarcia - ''zaczął mówić Marco Polo ''I niby taki biały abderyta ma wydać ten rozkaz? W życiu na to nie pozwolę! '' ''Wystarczy już Ahmad, to robi się już męczące! Wyjdź i zacznijmy oblężenie... I gdzie ja niby jestem? Przecież za tą kolumną Ha! Wiedziałem, że się nabierzesz! Nikt nie przechytrzy mistrza szpiegów. Nikt by nie podejrzewał, że wrócę do starej kryjówki, tak jestem przebiegły! - ''Ahmad wyskoczył spod podestu w tym samym momencie, co przewróciła się kukła zza kolumny i kłusem podbiegł do Marco Polo wbijając mu sztylet w łopatkę, po czym spierniczył. Do Marco Polo podbiegła Kokoczin i wsadziła go do bali z kozim mlekiem, po czym wywlekła do swojego namiotu. Korzystając z zamieszania, podszedł do was jakiś dzikus. Dopiero wtedy zauważyliście, że to Agamemnon Romuluska przebrana za niewolnika, nierozpoznana, bo wysmarowana błotem i z policzkami przypiętymi do uszu spinaczami, żeby zwęzić oczy. ''Witajcie, jestem Adelajda Romanowska z Gazety Olsztyńskiej. Chcielibyście udizelić wywiadu? Co robi Dalaj Lama w obozie mongołów na chińskiej ziemi? '' I wtedy zrozumiałeś co musisz zrobić. ''Słuchaj AdeWajda, zechciałabyś uratować swoją mentorkę? Naturalnie. Swoją drogą wiecie, że te dzikusy nie sprzątają po swoich koniach? Musisz wykraść skamienione ciało Marie Colvin ze skarbca grubasa i zaciągnąć je do Indii kiedy będą zajęci. Wykąpięmy ją w świętych wodach Gangesu i w ten sposób ożywimy. Niedługo potem wydano rozkaz do ataku. Uderzyliście na zachodni mur, kiedy całe siły, jak na dzikusów przystało, były skupione na północnym. I jak niby dostaniemy się tam do środka we trójkę? Beznadziejny plan - ''jojczał Dalaj Lama ''Jestem przygotowany - ''powiedział mnich, wyciągając dynamit zza pazuchy - ''rzucam - ''krzyknął, podpalając lont. Zamachnął się i kompletnie nie trafił. ''Toż jesteś kompletnie ślepy! Jak niby zamierzałeś trafić?! Zawsze trafiam! '' ''Jak widać nie w to co trzeba! Następnym razem trafię w ciebie, wysuszony dziadzie! Jeśli celując we mnie trafisz w mur, to będę zadowolony! I kiedy byli zajęci wyzywaniem się nawzajem, podbiegłeś do dynamitu i rzuciłeś nim w mur, bo jak zauważyłeś, zamiast lontu, mnich podpalił swoją szatę. Przebiliście się przez pałac i dotarliście do sali tronowej, gdzie Jia Sidao już na was czekał w rynsztunku bojowym. Wiedziałem, że w końcu zostaniecie pachołkami na posyłki grubasa i przyjdziecie po mnie. I jeszcze kogoś przyprowadziliście, wiedząc, że nie macie ze mną szans! Poddaj się, Tysiąc Oczu utnie ci łeb z karata! - ''wydzierał się prowokacyjnie Dalaj Lama ''W sumie to nie obchodzi mnie kompletnie Jia Sidao czy też ten obleśny grubas! Czekałem, aż będzie okazja do policzenia się z wami! - ''powiedział Tysiąc Oczu zaskakując wszystkich. Jednak Dalaj Lama nie dał się zaskoczyć, kwitując: ''Po prostu jesteś ślepy i nawet nie umiesz się tłuc, przez co teraz tchórzysz! '' ''Ah tak? To patrz jak ukręcam ci łeb kopniakiem! - ''po czym wykonał kopniaka w powietrzu z pełnym obrotem, nie trafiając jednak w łeb Dalaj Lamy, a wazon stojący na podeście, wysyłając go prosto w szczękę Jia Sidao, który obrywając odleciał za parawan. Spod parawanu wyciekła strużka krwi. ''Dobra, starczy tego! Idiotic animal beings! Do ataku! - ''wydarł się Tysiąc Oczu, nakładając przepaski na oczy i perukę ze słynnej perukarni specjalizującej się w perukach z zakolami. To przecież Walter Ramirez! Z włazów kanalizacyjnych wylazło tuzin murzynów i zaczęło się tłuc z chińskimi wojskami - ''Gdzie jest Marie Colvin?! Gadajcie, albo was zabiję! Zabijesz? Chyba tylko przez przypadek, bo jedynie to ci wychodzi Walterze Ramirez! - ''nie przejął się Dalaj Lama ''Dobra, nie ważne, po prostu was zabiję, a potem odnajdę Marie Colvin i ją też zabiję! Ah tak?! Powodzenia! Walter Ramirez z wściekłością wyjął drugi dynamit zza pazuchy i rzucił w waszą stronę. Nie trafił. Wybuch spowodował zarwanie podłogi pod twoimi tłustymi kośpyrami i razem z Dalaj Lamą poszybowaliście do piwnicy. Trafiliście do lochów, do celi, gdzie na pryczy siedział cesarz w jedwabnej szacie i z deską z koralikami na głowie. W sąsiedniej celi wyrwało drzwi. Po tym jak kurz osiadł, wychynęł łysy łeb z tatuażem. To ksiądz, wraz z kutwą w dzierganym seterku, korzystając z okazji szybko opuścili pomieszczenie, lecz nie w celu ewakuacji. Ksiądz widząc burdę, nie mógł nie wykorzystać sposobności do bitki. Nie marnując czasu chwyciłeś dystroficzne od zasiedzienia przez całe życie ciało cesarza pod pachę i kłusem skierowaliście się do wyrwy w murze. Zanim jednak tam dotarliście, ze studzienki dobiegło do was: Ha wiedziałem, że zdradzicie! Utnę wam te łby! Zadbam o to! To ten brudas Ahmed! To on! Przestań nas szpiegować kocmołuchu z tej studzienki! - ''wykrzyknął Dalaj Lama ''Niech was cholera! - ''i spierniczył, bluzgając, że po raz kolejny odgadnięto jego starannie dobraną pozycję Opuszczając Zakazane Miasto, skierowaliście się w stronę Indii, doskonale wiedząc, że dotarcie tam nie będzie prosto, bo, podsumowując, okradliście grubasa, stłukliście Pierwszego Ministra, ale w sumie nie byliście pewni czy na pewno utłukliście, rozwściekając obie strony, a co najważniejsze, impulsywnie porwaliście cesarza, który ze strachu nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności, a na pewno obie strony zrobią wszystko, aby go odzyskać. Opuściliście pobojowisko pełni obaw.'' Indyjska przeprawa